SaKe PaRa AoMe y SaNgo
by asira shesskago
Summary: Toda la banda de inu decide visitar el mundo de aome para descansar "segun" pero que les esperara cuando dos lindas chicas tomen bebidas enbriagantes y se pongan algo cariñosas con un libidinoso y un ingenuo INUxAOME SANxMIR
1. Default Chapter

Sake para Aome y sango

Este fic lo estamos haciendo entre una camarada elfa y yo espero que sea de su agrado y tambien le cambie el nombre de kagome a aome por petición de mi amiga elfa jejeje

Aome estaba deseando desde hace mucho volver a su casa, pues a pesar de la compañía de todos sus amigos (Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara) se sentía melancólica. Lo malo era que su familia saldría a una excursión, acompañando a su hermanito, y seguramente tardarían todo el fin de semana o más. Si iba a su casa ahora, estaría sola. No, era mejor quedarse con sus amigos. Entonces se le ocurrió: podría invitarlos a relajarse de su búsqueda en la época de Aome. Ellos nunca habían ido allá, y podrían divertirse... lo pensó un rato, y por más que buscaba los posibles inconvenientes, todo indicaba que era buena idea.

Un rato después Inuyasha, quién había estado observando a Aome, (como siempre) se preocupó al verla demasiado pensativa por tanto tiempo. Al fin le preguntó:

-Aome, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, Inuyasha, solo que... eh, no es nada.-Aome pensó que tal vez no aceptaran la invitación, y prefirió quedarse callada un rato más

- Sé cuando algo raro te pasa, y ahora estás muy rara, dímelo- exclamó Inuyasha un tanto posesivamente.

- ¿y se puede saber quién te crees que eres para saber todo lo que me pasa?- gritó Aome, molesta por el tono que Inuyasha había usado.

- Yo solo te estaba haciendo un favor, pero claro, la señorita perfecta no quiere que le digan que está muy rara porque se siente...-dijo Inuyasha en tono sarcástico, pero aún no había terminado su frase cuando Aome gritó enfurecida:

- ¡ABAJO! ¡¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

Una vez que Inuyasha quedó bien sepultado en el suelo, Aome sonrió satisfecha y pareció haberse tranquilizado un poco zarandeándolo.

Los demás se limitaron a negar con la cabeza, y Shippo agradeció internamente por no tener un collar como Inuyasha, porque sino, en vez de Aome, el mencionado lo haría arrojarse al suelo cada cinco segundos.

Cuando Inuyasha se levantó, estaba increíblemente enojado, pero no quiso seguir peleando o sin duda acabaría con la boca embarrada en la tierra otra vez.

Cuando todo pareció tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para platicar sin peligro, Sango empezó una conversación:

-Vaya, parece que hay mucha tranquilidad- en ese momento Aome e Inuyasha la vieron con ojos asesinos- digo, no nos han atacado y el viaje parece tener un descanso- se apresuró a completar la chica.

-Aja- dijo Inuyasha, indiferentemente. Al parecer, la excesiva tranquilidad también le molestaba, pues necesitaba acción para ser feliz.

-Eh, yo iba a hablar de eso- dijo Aome- bueno, como pienso que nuestra búsqueda puede tener un descanso quería... invitarlos a mi época a pasar el tiempo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Inuyasha

-Lo que oíste- dijo la chica con frialdad. Todavía estaba molesta.

-No, no podemos detenernos- exclamó Inuyasha terminantemente.

-Pero, ¿porqué?-preguntó Shippo- Yo no conozco su época, y su tengo ganas de ir.

-Ya dije que no- fue la respuesta de Inuyasha.

Aome se enfadó, pues al menos Shippo si tenía ganas de ir, y no iba a dejar que todo se arruinara por culpa de Inuyasha.

-Por que no podemos "pasar el tiempo", tenemos mucho que hacer- fue la respuesta de Inuyasha a la pregunta del zorrito.

-Yo pienso que podríamos descansar un poco, para relajarnos y recuperar energías- comentó Miroku, con lo que se ganó una sonrisa de Aome, lo que para ojos del monje era una gran recompensa.

-Yo no necesito "recuperar energías"- dijo Inuyasha testarudamente.

-Pues nosotros sí- contestó Aome, con una amenazante furia en sus ojos. Inuyasha la miró, sabiendo que si le contestaba lo que estaba pensando, sin duda acabaría estampándose contra el suelo con al menos cincuenta furiosos "abajo" de Aome, así que no dijo lo que pensaba, pero preguntó:

-¿y porqué tenemos que descansar en tu época?

-Porque quiero que la conozcan- dijo, pensando que Inuyasha estaba cediendo

-Yo no quiero

Aome se enojó un poquitín, pero miró a los demás como buscando apoyo.

Sango sonrió a su amiga y dijo que ella si quería ir y por consiguiente Miroku afirmó lo mismo. Shippo confirmó lo que había dicho antes acerca de visitar a Aome en su época. Entonces Inuyasha vio que todos estaban en su contra, y puso cara de "no me convencerán" pero en ese momento Aome tuvo una idea.

-Bueno,mi querido inu ahí te quedas - dijo ahome mientras abrazaba a sango y miroku

Antes de que terminara de hablar Inuyasha exclamó rápidamente:

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Todos se preparon y brincaron hacia el pozo donde les esperarian varias sorpresitas

Aome este es el lugar donde vives?- exclamo sango mientras todos miraban alrededor de la casa de aome . después de eso aome lo invito a pasar ala casa ya ahí dentro inuyasha fue el primero en buscar comida en el refrigerador

-señorita aome que es este artefacto - dijo el monje mientras lo tocaba -pues es un televisor mire - aome tomo el control y prendio la tele donde aparecian muchas personas -AHHH esas personas estan atrapadas .- grito shippo - te aquivocas shipo esas personas no estan atrapadas – dijo aome . en ese momento se escucho un tremendo sonido proveniente de la cocina donde se encontraba inuyasha y sango

- estan bien chicos - dijo aome un tanto asustada

.- estamos bien es que sango destruyo tu tostadora -dijo inuyasha echandole todo el credito ala pobre de sango

-dilculpame aome es que cuando inuyasha me dijo que pusiera las dos rebanadas de pan en aquellos odificios después de un rato saltaron y pues yo lo drestrui con mi bumerag -dijo la pobre de sango un tanto apenada

-no te preocupes mejor ve ala sala con miroku y shippo – dijo muy serenamente aome - en cuanto a ti inuyasha recoge todo este tidadero - inuyasha no se quedo callado y tambien replico - por que yo si no lo hice - aome lo miro con esas miraditas que matan y dijo - tu eres el responsable de esto y no digas mas o sino dire la pequeña palabrita que empieza con "A" - inuyasha no tuvo otro remedio que recoger el tidadero mientras que los demas estaban en la sala

**esta solo es la primera parte de todos los desmanes que se haran el segundo cap va estar buenisisimo no sabran en lo que se metieron miroku e inuyasha **

**espero que sea de su agrado porfis revieww nn**


	2. SONROJOS

**SONROJOS**

Cuando todos estaban en la sala claro excepto Inuyasha, Aome se sintió un poco culpable ya que no quería estar enojada con Inuyasha, en ese momento el monje Miroku se percato de ello y se acercó.

- Señorita Aome será mejor que vaya con Inuyasha para que todos estemos en paz - Aome solo lo miró y dijo:

- Tiene razón , deberíamos estar juntos y creo que me comporté muy déspota con él , enseguida vuelvo - Aome regresó de nuevo a la cocina y vio a un Inuyasha enojado y tal vez sentido.

- ¡¡¡Feh!!! ¿Por que siempre a mi? - Aome se acercó sigilosamente cuando él ya se había percatado de su presencia -No me digas que vienes a regañarme otra vez- dijo con un clarísimo tono de hartazgo y molestia.

Aome bajo la cabeza para ver de frente a Inuyasha que por cierto estaba recogiendo todo el tiradero que había en el suelo.

- Te equivocas Inuyasha no vine por eso - Inuyasha se extraño mucho por el tono en que se lo decía, en ese momento Aome se hincó para estar a la misma altura que Inuyasha , y también lo ayudó a recoger los pedacitos de pan que había por todo el suelo.

-¿por que lo haces Aome? -dijo Inuyasha muy extrañado, Aome se detuvo solo para decir:

- Creo...creo que debo de pedirte una disculpa ya que debes estar cansado por todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido con varios monstruos y deberías estar descansando o que se yo...y no estar recogiendo esto - Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Aome; jamás se esperaría que la "señorita caprichosa"(como el le decía) pidiera disculpas

- ¡¡¡Feh!!! Por favor Aome, que cosas dices ¡yo no me canso con simples cositas ¡ - Aome solo le sonrió. En ese momento , Inuyasha desvió su mirada para tratar de esconder lo colorado que estaba, sintiendo mariposas en su estomago

-Mmm, entiendo - dijo Aome con cierta paz por saber que ya no estaba Inuyasha enojado con ella.

Mientras tanto Shippo curioseaba todas la cosas extrañas que estaba a su alrededor, mientras Sango estaba en una silla a la esquina de la sala , y Miroku tan rápidamente había aprendido a manipular la tele.

Al parecer, Sango tenía cierta inquietud por utilizar el extraño aparatito con el que Miroku cambiaba los canales de la caja esa donde aparecían personas atrapadas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, si: televisión, solo que...no sabía qué decir para acercarse. Justo cuando estaba tras el monje y planeaba decirle dulcemente que la enseñara a utilizar la tevelisión, no, teve...tele...televisión, Shippo dio un salto y gritó levemente con el ventilador, y Miroku se dedicó a reírse de él. Sango olvidó sus intenciones y volvió a la silla donde había estado desde que salió de la cocina.

De pronto cuando habían terminado de limpiar la cocina Aome miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que faltaba algo.

- Vaya, al parecer mi mamá no dejo comida – dijo Aome con un tono de resignación mientras que era escuchada por inuyasha

- Entonces quiere decir que no hay sopas ninja ¿¿??- dijo Inu como si fuera un pequeño niño pidiendo un dulce; Aome volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar también sonrojarse ante la mirada del hanyou que tornaba con grandes ojos brillantes

- Mmm mejor vamos con los demás ¿te parece? - dijo Aome un tanto nerviosa.

Cuando por fin todos estaban en la sala, a Aome se le había ocurrido algo:

- ¿que tal si vamos de compras? - todos voltearon en dirección a Aome

- ¿y que compraríamos, Aome? - dijo Sango un tanto aburrida.

- Pues, comida refrescos, es que no hay nada de eso aquí, mi mama no dejo víveres - cuando escucho eso Shippo corrió en dirección al hombro de Aome y preguntó:

-o sea que irán al lugar donde compran los dulces ¿no? - dijo Shippo y Aome asintió con la cabeza cuando de pronto una de sus tantas ideas paso por su mente como si fuera una rayo al ver a Sango y a Miroku.

- Sango ¿me acompañarías al centro comercial? -dijo Aome muy ilusionada, Sango un tanto sorprendida dijo que si. En ese momento el monje Miroku pregunto:

- Entonces ¿que haremos nosotros?- Inuyasha se quedo algo callado y dijo:

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar - pero Aome se veía muy sonriente

- Bueno entones espérenos. Vamos a mi cuarto a cambiarnos, Sango - y Sango dijo:

- ¿cambiarnos? ¡pero si con esta ropa me siento cómoda!- Aome tomo la mano de Sango y la jaló.

- Tu ven, que ya verás - ambas chicas subieron al cuarto de Aome dejando solos a Shippo que estaba entretenido viendo tele , y a Miroku e Inuyasha que estaban extrañados por el comportamientos de Aome.

- ¿que estará tramando Aome? ¿Eh, Miroku? - Miroku con la mirada muy fija dijo:

-No lo se Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto Aome buscaba que ponerse en su guarda ropas.

-Mmm ¿que tal si vamos de vestido? - mientras Sango estaba sentada en su cama y no pudo resistirse a la idea de acostarse.

-Tu cuarto es muy bonito y cómodo - dijo Sango mientras cerraba la ojos y rápidamente Aome cambio de tema

- ¿que te parecen estos dos vestidos?- ambos vestido eran casi iguales, uno de color azul y el otro rosita y llegaban seguramente un poquito antes de la rodilla, aunque cabe resaltar que estaban un poco ajustados

-¿así se visten ahora? - dijo Sango un poco asustada

- Claro, es la moda. Ahora déjame buscar qué zapatos nos pondremos.

Cuando Aome tenia todo listo primero vistió, maquilló y peinó a Sango; claro que la chica estaba sacada de onda con todos los arreglos que la inspirada Aome le hacía. Una vez que la obra estuvo acabada, Sango se vio en el espejo y parecía otra con un vestido rosa.

-No me quedo nada mal ¿verdad Sango? – dijo Aome, con una gran sonrisa por el éxito de su creación.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices Aome. Gracias - contestó la sorprendida muchacha mientras se miraba bien a bien en el espejo .

Mientras Aome se vestía con el atuendo azul, se peinaba y se maquillaba de forma similar a Sango (aunque en tonos azules), su amiga se entretenía hurgando en los cajones de la cómoda, dando saltitos en la cama, y mirándose repetidamente en el espejo. Al parecer esta nueva época llamaba mucho la atención de sus amigos y aunque todavía no se acostumbraban bien, planeaban disfrutarlo lo más posible. Ya que ambas estaban listas, sonrieron y bajaron lentamente las escaleras, pues era más que evidente que los demás se extrañarían de verlas así. Sin embargo, no esperaban una reacción como la que adoptaron los presentes en la sala.

Miroku no era capaz de abrir más los ojos para ver a Sango, y parecía que iba a salir corriendo para estar cerca de ella, y esto hizo sonreír a Aome: su plan funcionaba. Lo que realmente la extrañó fue Inuyasha, que miró a Sango y aunque estaba muy diferente se limitó a sonreír. Luego los ojos del hanyou miraron a Aome, e involuntariamente se puso rojo, lo que hizo que la chica estuviera igual de sonrojada que él. Shippo en cambio las miraba con ojos raros, como si no creyera que fueran ellas. Luego rompió el silencio diciendo:

- ¿ya vamos por los dulces?

Eso consiguió que todos reaccionaran y salieran de sus pensamientos. Aome sugirió que fuera saliendo sango , mientras ella cerraba la casa, y al pasar junto a Inuyasha para tomar las llaves, se encontró con los ojos de su amigo, que aún estaba colorado y le sonrió dulcemente, lo que provocó que éste se pusiera mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba, y saliera lo más rápidamente al jardín, que era un ligar mucho más "fresco". Cuando Inuyasha estuvo solo afuera, se reprendió internamente, pero ¿porqué?

Aome no pudo evitar pensar que por un instante inuyasha le dijiera un cumplido pero como era de esperarse el orgullo de su "querido orejas de perro " no lo dejaria

Mientras tanto sango ya estaba afuera auque no pudo evitar aquel presentimiento que tenia al saber como una mirada azul obscura se posaba en ella - caray por que el monje miroku se me queda viendo asi . dijo sango al notar que su presentimiento no era incorrecto mientras que miroku solo s delimitaba a pensar.- vaya sango es una mujer muy hermosa ¡!! Mi vida!!! - en ese momento la cara de miroku cambio a una libidinosa y babiante , mientras que sango - AHHH QUE ESTARA PENSANDO - pero sango voltio a verlo y sin pensalo dijo - QUE ME VES - miroku se extraño y quedo sorprendido- este yooo nada sanguito jejeje - rascandose la cabeza

- bueno shippo te quedas con inuyasha y miroku si?- dijo la sonriente aome al pequeño zorrito decepcionado - Aome NO ME DEJES BUAAA ES QUE ELLOS SON MUY ...- en ese momento shippo se quedo callado ante las miradas matadoras y amenazantes de inuyasha que le mostraba sus garras y miroku que le hacia una sonrisita maligna enseñandole su mano donde se encontraba su agujero negro - descuida shippo te traire muchos dulces ademas no tardaremos - y el lloroso shippo solo movio la cabeza palarizado por las amenazas corporales de inu y miroku .

- inuyasha no quiero que te pelees con shippo por que si no no habra nada de sopas ninja para ti - dijo aome en forma de un mandato - fehhh!!!!!!!! Descuida aome "no pasara nada "- dijo inu con un tono de sarcasmo mientras que su sonrisa era muy maligna mientras que pensaba -( jajajaja no sabe la que se espera shippo ahora si me las pagara) jajajajaja - aome lo miro pero no hizo caso - esperenos no se vayan a mover no vamos a tardar - asi ambas chicas se fueron mientras que no sabrian lo que les ocurriria ese mismo dia

**Tsuki no mizu**** UHHH QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO PERO SINCERAMENTE EL TERCER CAP TE GUSTARA MUCHO MAS JEJEJE TMABIEN POR FIS MANDAME TU COMENTARIO **

**Susumo: PUES CREO QUE TE DEJE MAS PICADA T.T (PENA) PERO NO TE PREOCUPES EL TERCER CAPI VA ESTAR BUENISIMO LO PROMETO **

**Yokotsumo : OHH GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN ESTE FIC SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI **

**SaYo-Yukishiro**** UHHH APENAS LOS PRIMEROS ESTRAGOS AMIGA CREEEME EL TERCERO SERA UN POCO MAS FUERTE **

**Nessa-chan113**** VAYA NUNCA ME HABIAS PUESTO A PENSAR SOBRE ESA PAREJA PERO BUENO CADA QUIEN CON SUS GUSTO TE SOY SINCERA YO TAMBIEN TENGO POR AHÍ MI FANATISMO POR UNA PAREJA RARA JEJEJE POR FIS A TI TAMBIEN REVIEEWW **

**thesesshogroupie**** SIII EL TERCERO YA SABES UNA INSPIRACION A UNOS BISHONEN QUE BUENO TU ME ENTIENDES **

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO MI AMIGA ELFA Y YO LES ESTAMOS AGRADECIDAS EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO LES SEREMOS UNA DECEPCION **

**Y PORFIS REVIEEW ESO NOS SIRVE MUCHO PARA MEJORAR **

**!!GRACIAS!!!!**


End file.
